


Another world

by Bubaloon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Sadness, Short, all the drama and more, poetry maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubaloon/pseuds/Bubaloon
Summary: Sometimes you imagine a different world, and Peter is always in there with you.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader, Peter Benjamin Parker/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Another world

_“In another world, very far away,  
There is hope for Peter and you.  
Really.  
Close your eyes dear.  
Trust me this time._

_Let him be the brightest hero  
even if this only happens inside your head_

_Let him be happy  
and please,  
Don't make him a tragedy,  
his flesh have bleed to many times already,  
and his mouth has screamed "HELP" until he could speak no more._

_Dear, listen to me  
He doesn't deserve it._

_Tell me the story about a boy that  
hide his face inside a mask to make the world a better place,  
and let him shine above the rest._

_Tell me a tale of a boy who manages to save everyone,  
and doesn't end up wounded in each battle,  
and comes back home every night to be in your arms._

_Feels good, right?_

_Wait, don't open your eyes just yet_

_Think about this some more._

_In that world, very far away,  
you can hold him hard,  
harder if necesary,  
to make him understands that happiness  
is something he needs more than anybody else._

_And if he's too blind to see that,  
You can stop him and sacrifice yourself instead_

_so he would run to save you like he saves everyone,  
and the blood on the ground would be yours this time._

_Don't you worry dear,  
nobody dies in this tale for once_

_In that world,  
Peter wouldn't needed to be a man so soon  
and take all the pain for himself._

_In that world,  
he has the opportunity to be a normal boy,  
and smile,  
make mistakes  
and learns to love himself._

Then you open your eyes _”_

— And reality embrace you instead of him


End file.
